forgotten sins
by rocketshipsandrayguns
Summary: While exploring a Jurassic park like jungle planet rose is attacked by savage animals only to be saved by the sole survivor of a human colony with no memory of his past, he soon joins the TARDIS crew. But when the truth comes to out will the doctor forgive His old friend ? A rewrite of series 1 to include a traumatized amnesia master


**Hello fellow whovians here's My new story hope you like it, as usual, my favorite psychopath the master has taken over the story oh well.  
I have not, nor am I ever likely to own the doctor or the master Moffat does, lucky guy!**

**I watched the 50th anniversary episode of doctor who and I thought it'd be neat to have the bad wolf meet the master.**

**There's slight spoilers for parting of the ways, and the end of time, part 2 and day of the doctor if you squint.**

* * *

Prologue.  
Micky Smith, pressed the accelerator of the big yellow truck to the floor, gaining just enough speed to wrench open top of the console of the Tardis.

Rose stood in front of the now wrecked console, gazing down into the heart of the Tardis!

Time energy poured from the heart of the Tardis filling room with the time vortex, the force of it caused the doors to slam shut.

Released from her cage the essence of the Tardis danced in the air around rose singing the most beautiful, sad, and haunting song she had ever heard.

Feeling Rose's fear for her doctor the Tardis wrapped her little brave human in the golden light as the two loves of the doctor became one entity, bad wolf!

The power of all time and space and time surged through her mind, she could see the past, the present and the future.

The time lines of every existing being who has or will ever live spread out in front of her like a giant golden spider's web.

As she looked closely at the glowing tapestry one of the timelines stood out to her, it zig-zaged across the other timelines going this direction and that helping all that would let him, the wolf, smiled as she recognized her doctor.

The bad wolf could see the doctor's past selves the dandy with his mane of silver hair dressed in ruffles and velvet, the hero in his blue pinstripe suit and red converse shoes, they all had different face's but they were the same man underneath the multi-color coats and ridiculous scarfs that seemed to go on for miles.

fascinated, she saw him as a child play with his friends, happy, no pain, no guilt. The wolf watched the doctor as he and his friends were brought before the untempered schism, to stare into the time vortex for the first time, the doctor ran as did most of the children but one of his friends did not.

As the child gazed into the void in time his timeline shifted as his destiny began to change from that of a good and noble friend into a mad man who hated the doctor, and the wolf knew why, she saw Rassilon and the high council seal his fate and condemn the doctor's best friend to a life of madness. The signal they sent Through the vortex seared into his brain twisting his thoughts causing him to become the master.

She saw in the future, he would sacrifice himself to save the doctor from Rassilon and would die in the time lock on Gallifrey.

The wolf's amber eyes glowed with the power of the time vortex, the bad wolf was very angry at what the time lords had done!

Before going to the game station to save the doctor, she would save the master if he would let her!

* * *

The time lord formally known as the master lay motionless chained to the wall, the chains biting into the flesh of his wrists cruelly. His ash-blond hair was streaked with blood, aside from his shallow breathing he appeared lifeless.

Only a few hours had passed since he had saved oldest enemy and best friend the doctor from Rassilon and in so doing forfeit his own life, the master used up the last bit of his life-force to force Rassilon back into the time lock, a sharp pain rips through his chest as he feels his hearts stop beating as he collapsed on the floor at Rassilon's feet.

Rassilon was immortal and although the master's attack had hurt like hell he was undamaged looking down, he could see that the renegade time lord had breathed his last.

Enraged by the idea of the master getting off that lightly Rassilon grabbed the trader roughly by his light blond hair, pulling him upright Till their faces were only inches apart "no you don't, you're not getting off that easy "he hissed shaking the dead time lord viciously.

He laid his other hand over the master's chest, forcing life back into his body, gasping the master's eyes snapped open fear written all over his face. The master knew Rassilon would make him pay for what he had done, the tyrant smiled cruelly at his prisoner, he needed a scapegoat to offer to the citizens may be a public execution would appease the bloodthirsty masses.

Rassilon's guards drege the half conscious master away, the master would die, but not before Rassilon had his revenge oh, he would make him suffer by the time he was done the master would beg for death!

The master was taken to the catacombs beneath the Citadel and shackled to the wall of a small holding cell, the Master tried to regulate his ragged breathing, he couldn't allow Rassilon to see how scared he actually was.  
He took several deep breaths to calm himself. Mentally preparing for the torture Rassilon would no doubt subject him too before actually killing him!

Despite his best efforts , he soon subscribed to the overwhelming onslaught of pain the enraged president inflicted on him as he began to scream in agony.

the torture was excruciating, Rassilon viciously beat him till He became quiet, painting the master watched as he attached electrodes to his now bruised and bleeding body.

He tells himself to be quiet, to ignore the pain his body is in , that it's just a body, nothing more than a shell to houses his soul, and soon it'll be over, just a few hours and the doctor will use the moment destroying gallifray, ending his suffering.

But his body wont listen to him, as the electric current send Shock waves of pure agony through his entire body, leaving his body thrashing about uncontrollably, screaming in torment!

Evenculy his body grows numb to the encreced volts of electronic current running through his broken body, his throat is raw from screaming , exhausted he can no longer hold himself upright, his body went totally limp the shackles held his body up, the pressure of his weight Cutting into his wrist.

Hour's later after Rassilon had used about every known torced method on the master he Leaves the near catatonic time lord to a rang for the execution. The master lapsed into a light sleep, briefly wondering if the doctor was alright , jumping out of a flying spaceship and crashing though glass skylights isn't exactly benifese to ones health.

He hears someone stirring about panic surge's through his body as his eyes widen in fear thinking Rassilon has come back a little early, what he see's make's isn't the psychopathic head of gallifray but a beautiful woman in a pink hoodie and faded blue jeans standing in front of him, she's surrounded by a golden light that making her look like a goddess of an angel the Master briefly wonders if Rassilon was a little careless with to torturing him and act ardently killed him and this sweet creature has come to take his soul away. He shook his head trying to clear it from the sentimental nonsense this girl was real not some mythological being and if Rassilon saw her with him ...god he needed to get her out before the other time lord returned! His sudden movements caused him to moun in pain.

"Its nothing ,just a wolf" she says putting a comforting hand on his bruised check to clam him down. For a few moments he says nothing , as breathing is becoming harder .

"G...get out of here... He'll kill you" the master whispers, hour's of screaning has damaged his voice.

She places a Finger on the masters lips to silence him ,as the master stares at this strange girl, her chestnut color eyes change to gold as his body starts to tingle all over when the sensation stops so does the pain, looking down at him self the master realizes she's healed him

"Who are you"? He ask almost afraid of the answer.

"I'm Bad Wolf, are you afraid of the big bad wolf Koschei "? The masters heart's skip a beat at the mention of his true name. It baffled him that she knew him so well maybe she was a godess.

"Don't call me Koschei" the master snapped at her hearing his old name hurt worse than all the horrors that Rassilon had inflicted upon him put together.

"That's the name in your head" the wolf replied easily. The Master took a shaky breath the guilt of how he had treated his best and only friend was killing him.

"Well it shouldn't be I've lost the right to be called Koschei" the master admitted with sorrow.

The bad wolf smiled kindly at him " I know all about that, I can change that , if you allow me, I can take away the drums and give you the chance to redeem your self ".

The masters twin hearts skipped a beat ,could there be hope for him ,could he really change?

In his hearts he doubted it but he could at least try to make amends for his treatment of the doctor.

"Yes please help me" the master choked out, asking for help went against everything he was.

The wolf smiled .Sliding her fingers on ethier side of the Masters head evloping him in the same golden mist that radiated from emedicly the drums that had plague him for nearly a thousand year where silent ,the pain removing them from his mind was horrible worse than anything he'd ever felt before, but he didn't care about the pain it was Worth it to be free to think for his self!

The world around them faded out of existence only to reaper half way across the galaxy left him on an unexplored planet where the doctor would one day find his old friend.

* * *

**the doctor and rose will show up next chapter, hope you liked it! The trauma caused by bad Wolf removing the drums will cause the master to lose his memory so I need a fitting name for him something simple that symbolize his new life free of the drums please review and tell me what you think**


End file.
